


Kiss Me, Kiss Us, Kiss You

by Gassu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adults, Kids, M/M, Teens, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/pseuds/Gassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's six sudden kissing moments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Kiss Us, Kiss You

**The first** confusing kiss happened when Bruce Banner was only five years old. He was with his father at work. Bruce usually was at his home, hiding with his mother from his father and the world, but this day was different. His mother wasn’t sure should she let him go with his father, but his father demanded that Bruce HAD to just go with him and he didn’t give her any other explanations.

Well his father took Bruce with him to his workplace, because at same time when he was working with nuclear energy stuff, he could took some blood from his son and test them to make sure if his son had any differences in his DNA. Bruce was quite scared for waiting it to happen and he was sitting on couch at the long hallway. There was restlessness around when scientists were running back and forth. Apparently there was coming some very important person to look at the nuclear energy schematics. Something to do with the fact that it could possibly help the weapon business too. Or so they hoped.

It took some time, but then some men in black suits walked through the double doors. Bruce was still sitting on couch at the hallway and watching them. He curled into himself more, lifting his legs up on the couch. _Scary people_ , he thought. They walked straight in front him and stopped there when Bruce’s father came to shake their hands. Then from behind the men came other man and he shook his hand with his father. They both smiled and greeted each other. Howard Stark was that very important looking person in front of Bruce, he heard.

“This is my son. Robert.” told his father to Stark who just smiled at Bruce and Bruce wanted to curl into himself even more. “Do not mind him, he is quite shy boy.”

“Don’t worry, Dr. Banner. He can keep some company to my son here.” Mr. Stark answered and then pulled his other hand and behind the other men came small boy, around Bruce’s own age. “Stay here, Anthony, and be nice to the boy while I’m working.” and then Stark left his son with Bruce when his father, Stark and the men in black continued walk straight ahead the hallway to some laboratories.

Bruce turned his gaze to the other boy, Anthony was his name, who just looked straight back to Bruce with unimpressed look. Bruce felt himself blush, because he really never had any friends before nor he had been with other strangers and he was very nervous.

“So, your name is Robert?” came sudden question from the boy. Bruce blushed even more.

“Yeah. Though my mom calls me Bruce.”

“Oh? Do you want to be Bruce then?”

“…Yeah.”

“Okay.” the boy grinned then. “I’m Anthony. Or Tony. I like Tony more. Friends call me Tony.”

“…Friends?”

“Well I don’t have friends really, but you’re my friend now so I actually have one now. I’m Tony. Say Tony.” there was bossy little Stark there, but Bruce somehow found himself chuckling to Tony for being like that, then just nodded.

“Oh-okay.” More chuckling. “Hello Tony.” He was smiling at his new friend. _Heh, friend._ He never had one before.

Tony grinned even wider at him and then sat next to Bruce on the couch. He was really close and Bruce jerked little bit because he really was not accustomed to such contact yet. Tony didn’t bother to notice it and kept grinning at him. “Do you like building things?”

Bruce blinked for a moment to the question, before he started blushing again only for a little bit and nodded. Tony kept grinning at that.

“Awesome! I like to build things too. Well, when I get my hands to the parts I need to build things. Dad keeps everything awesome behind the locks so I have to unlock them usually to get what I want.” he huffed and Bruce swallowed little bit to that.

“I got ‘built-it-yourself’ package from my mom one Christmas as a gift. I build it and my dad got really angry. I never got any gifts after that.” Bruce was almost whispering his memory to Tony, who then frowned.

“Your dad seems like an ass. Though my dad is an ass too.”

“Tony!”

“What?”

“You… You don’t say that bad word. That A-word.”

“Ass?” Tony was asking while frowning even more. Bruce nodded.

“Y-yeah. Mom says it’s not good word. Like the words like fu- and sh-…”

“Fuck and shit?”

Bruce swallowed. This boy really didn’t know his manners. “Y-yeah.”

“Oh… Okay. Sorry. I didn’t know. Or well… I think my mom has said something about those, but I’m not sure. Oh, Jarvis probably has said something. My dad keeps saying those words usually by himself so I thought… Well, I’m sorry.” Tony seemed little bit ashamed when he had realized what he had said. Bruce wasn’t sure what he should do, but then he put carefully his hand to Tony’s shoulder to reassure that everything was okay. Tony smiled to him.

Suddenly some doors banged open and there was some arguing going on.

“It seems that I will be leaving soon.” said Tony, but then he turned to Bruce and smiled. “It was nice to meet you.”

Bruce smiled back at him. “Yeah, you too.” And then Tony kissed him. Bruce froze there and then. He knew what kiss was. His mother gave kisses to his cheeks usually and sometimes he has seen how his mother and father kissed each other, though even that he hadn’t seen for a long time. Tony kissed him briefly and then pulled back, grin on his face.

“You look so funny.” he chuckled when he saw Bruce blushing deeply red. Then he ducked his head little bit to hide his face from Tony.

Howard Stark came storming to his son and took his hand. “We are leaving! These stubborn and stupid scientists and their stupid dreams. Their schematics couldn’t help us at anything in our business!” and Mr. Stark was cursing while he pulled Tony with him. The men in black followed Mr. Stark. Tony waved at Bruce and Bruce waved back. He thought he wouldn’t see Tony anymore and that made him little bit sad.

How wrong he was.

* * *

 

 **The second** kiss came when he was about 12 years old. He was in some science camp and there was some kind of contests going on. The three first contests lasted three weeks (one per week) and it was something he did alone. Those were quite easy to him, but there was one he didn’t win (he came second), but he didn’t hear who won it. Then came fourth contest and its rules said that they needed a team of 2-3 people to work with in this contest. Bruce didn’t know who he should ask. Socializing still wasn’t his strongest suit and it seemed like some kids thought that he was arrogant genius, who would make them suffer if they worked with him.

“Do you have someone with you already?” said a voice. Bruce froze and turned his head towards the voice. He didn’t recognize the boy, but he still looked really familiar. Where has he seen him?

“N-no. I don’t have anyone with me yet.” he gave a careful answer. He was so nervous. Then his gaze somehow looked to his shirt where there was nametag hanging. ‘Tony Stark’, it said. Now, where has he heard it? ..............

Oh!

He knows his name and his father’s reputation. He met him when he was only five! Oh man. Does Stark remember him? He can’t get himself to ask. Stark seems to drop his gaze to his nametag briefly and then smiles at him when he raises his eyes back to his eyes.

“Are you possibly that boy from that strange laboratory place in nowhere? Around seven years ago?” Stark asked him suddenly. Bruce nodded. Yeah, he is quite sure. And Stark answered by grinning at him. He did it when he was a lot younger and now he did it again. It was nice grin, Bruce noticed.

“I thought so. I remember my dad talking about ‘Dr. Banner’ that and ‘Dr. Banner’ this and then because that was your dad’s name, I couldn’t leave you alone when I saw you here and your nametag earlier.”

Bruce nods silently. Tony continues.

“So, let’s work with this project and win the first place?”

“Yeah.” Bruce couldn’t be more happier that he met Tony and that he was still quite nice to him.

They worked on the contest project for the next two weeks, building semi-self-sufficient energy field. Really small one, but it could protect small things from outside attacks. They won the contest and when they were returning to their dorms, Stark kissed him and then squeezed his hand and disappeared to the hallway. Bruce was shocked and it took a moment before he regained his senses.

The science camp was over the next day and everyone left. Bruce didn’t see Tony again.

* * *

 

 **The third** sudden kiss happened when Banner was around his twenties and he was in college. He found out that he was working with his childhood ‘friend’, Tony Stark, in science class. He really couldn’t call him friend anymore, because they hadn’t met each other for a long time and he thought that maybe Stark had forgotten him already. He never tried to remind him of the past and Stark never approached it. Bruce and Tony were working together with some science project which would win the teachers trust and they could ease their studying and work on other projects and get some recognition. It made Bruce feel quite proud of himself and that wasn’t something he usually was feeling.

They finished their work with their project and Bruce saw how his comrade was quite proud with their work too. There was brief grin in their faces for each other and then Stark’s mouth was against his. It scared the hell out of Bruce and he pushed Stark off. Tony was smirking and then acted like nothing happened and looked at their project again, then just gave thumbs up to Bruce and left. Bruce was still shocked and held one hand on his mouth, covering it. Damn, he wasn’t sure what had happened and he didn’t know did he even like it. After that for a while he felt uneasiness around Stark and after college they went their separated ways and never saw each other again.

Or so Bruce thought.

* * *

 

 **The fourth** kiss was hot and fast, when they finally met each other in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Helicarrier years later, when Bruce was the Hulk and Tony was Iron Man and Loki had come and tried to use the Chitauri for his own purposes. Something about ruling the world or something. Bruce couldn’t care, but he couldn’t either leave it like that so he helped them. Mostly because of Stark. They kissed in hidden corner, away from people and surveillance cameras.

That was also the time when Bruce found himself staying with Tony at his tower. (Which still needed repairing.)

They didn’t kiss again and Bruce was starting to wonder the reasons for all Stark’s kisses.

Later he found out that Stark had a girlfriend. And he had kissed him. Well shit. It’s not like he has time to follow entertainment magazines in middle of nowhere when he has work to do (and places to _run_ ). Maybe if he had followed, he could have read something about a girlfriend.

Well, Bruce had a girlfriend too. Long time ago…

* * *

 

 **The fifth** sudden kiss happened when Bruce was preparing for battle. The other Avengers were already far away from him, preparing for battle too and Bruce was waiting for his turn: to call the green giant to the battle.

So he was there, standing in rumble, which was made by strange super villains attacking the New York, and he was just waiting his signal. Suddenly Tony came in his Iron Man suit, flipped his faceplate open and kissed him in fast movement and then as fast as he kissed, he also pulled back while smirking and closing his faceplate. He flew off to the battle. Bruce was stunned for a while and he missed his signal. _What the fuck?_ Was the only thing in his mind and his eyes were glowing green for the sudden kiss ‘attack’. _Why Tony…? What…?_ He really didn’t know what to say or what to even think, but he suddenly heard Captain America yell at him and he noticed how his teammates needed him, so he gathered himself together and let the Other Guy out.

After the battle and back in the tower he found out that Stark was a single again. Okay?

* * *

 

 **The sixth** kiss happened when he was tired after another battle and a hulk-out. He was laying on his bed, so freaking tired and his eyes closed. There was a knocking on his door and before he could answer, the door opened. Bruce leaned to his elbows pretty fast, when rising his upper body in his bed and to look at door. He was startled. It was Tony.

“Sorry. I just…” said Tony, but then he crawled to Bruce’s bed and got to lay beside him. Bruce was looking at Tony with wide eyes. He didn’t understand. “I like you Bruce. I kind of always have. The first day when I met you when we were just little kids.”

Bruce swallowed. “Oh?”

“Yeah. So…”

“I have liked you too Tony. Always.” he said quietly.

Tony watched Bruce for a while, trying to think what to say and then just kissed Bruce. This time he didn’t panic.

After the little kiss, Tony smiled. “Kiss me?”

Bruce did. The first time ever, he kissed him first and then they kissed even more and more until they just settled to cuddle with each other.

They had all the time to kiss again and this time probably even being more than just disappearing ‘friends’.

**Author's Note:**

> Something to get out of my head.
> 
> Just some slightly off topic: I have actually strange headcanon in Marvel's comicverse, where Tony is actually giving Bruce some secret kissing moments. (Actually has given since they were younger.) And Bruce simply doesn't even try to fight against it, because it has happened so many times and Tony just needs to smooch Banner sometimes. Such jerks. (:

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494430) by [Trammel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel)




End file.
